Leo Valdez
by Rose Di Angelo
Summary: Him.
1. Chapter 1

**_Jokes were a great way to hide the pain_**


	2. I'm sorry

_**I'm sorry**_


	3. I'm sorry Part Two

_**Chapter One: I'm Sorry**_

Leo almost killed Rose. Rose was trying to teach him how to use a sword to fight, and she had told him that swords were for ranged people. Leo thought that ranged was bad, but Rose had grinned and said: "Ranged people are awesome people." So, Leo had went along with it. He was awesome, right? So, he had let Rose teach him. Biggest mistake of his life.

"Ok, Leo. Try to dodge this." Rose stabbed at him with her knife and Leo panicked. His hand caught fire and Rose's knife caught the flames. The swirls of red and orange seemed to go in slow motion. Rose's arm was engulfed in flames before Leo had the chance to do anything. Her brown eyes were wide. Leo panicked even more at that point, and fainted.

The last thing he heard was the scream of Rose and footsteps.

.

Leo woke to his friends shaking him in the infirmary. His vision was dotted with black spots as he sat up, and for a moment, he couldn't find the ground. Hazel put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down gently. Piper looked at him with worried colorful eyes. "Jus rest," she said. Her charmspeak flowed over him, but a picture of Rose dead pushed the calmness away.

"Where's Rose?" Leo asked, panicking. Jason's blue eyes were flooded with tears. "No," Leo whispered. It was his fault. All his fault.

.

Meanwhile, so the author will not get haters for spoiling the House of Hades, Nico was standing by Rose's bedside, staring at the posters on her wall. "Really, Rose," he asked quietly, taking her scarred hand. Her breathing was steady, but it was fading. Her hand, usually shaking with caffeine, was still. The fading slowed to a stop, and so did Rose's breathing.

Nico nodded silently, and walked out the room without Rose. Hazel ran downstairs, hearing the door close. When she saw him without a small girl in his arms, she took a step back. Piper came down, and when she saw the dark jacket instead of silky black hair, she nodded. That was it. No more movements. Did there need to be anymore movements? They stood still for a moment, Rose echoing around their minds.

Hazel sighed suddenly and walked back up the stairs to tell Leo.

.

Nico was beyond sad. Beyond insane. Beyond human. Beyond sight or mind. Beyond anything.

He was beyond.

Nico was beyond everything. Somewhere deep in his mind, a small part was still back there. A small part was still sane. That little sane part was the one controlling his entire body. He didn't know that until he got dizzy and he couldn't tell right from wrong or up from down. Hazel sighed and walked up the stairs, and pain shot through Nico's head. He stumbled back and crashed into the wall.

He slid to the ground with his back against the wall. Piper ran to his side. The three Pipers ran to his side. All four...five...a sharper pain with a shaper edge and aftermath hit Nico, and blackness edged at the corner of his vision. Somewhere beyond Piper, there was his friends, just waiting to help. Somewhere beyond Piper, saneness lurked, and it called Nico to it's source.

The only thing that kept Nico from going was the fact that the saneness was like a black force in Nico's eyes.

.

**(DRAMATIC!)**

Hazel walked up the stairs to see if Leo had done anything stupid to hurt himself. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her head (...and pain shot through Nico's head.) She stumbled into Leo's bed and fell to her knees. (He stumbled back and crashed into the wall.) Jason ran to her side. (Piper ran to his side.) All three Jasons ran to her side. All four...five...

(All three Pipers ran to his side. All four...five...) A sharper pain shot through Hazel's head. (...a sharper pain...hit Nico...) Beyond.

.

The end

.

Shadows gathered around Rose. When the shadows retreated, there was no small girl there. Frank sighed and watched the water and sunlight. He took out a gold coin...

.

When Frank appeared in front of Chiron, he looked sad. "Yes, Frank Zhang?" Chiron asked as Mr. D sighed. "We need a shroud," he started. Chiron looked at him with worried eyes. "For whom?" he said. Frank shuffled his feet and couldn't look Chiron in the eye. "Rose," he said. "Rose Di Angelo, daughter of Hades."

.

And Chiron cried.

.

"I'm sorry," Leo said.

.

_Rose was important to Chiron because when Chiron find her, she was a baby. She had scars from the blast, which she had not been shielded from. How, you ask? She's Rose Di Angelo. Chiron saw the power in her and raised her as if she were his daughter. As stupid as it sounded to her, Rose started to believe him. Rose grew up in the woods, though, to grow stronger, and also because she was too powerful for the Campers._

_When the Titan War came, Chiron used Rose to help defend. Rose happily agreed. Chiron watched her. She was a small one, He thought, but she is a powerful one, too. Chiron wouldn't let her meet Nico. He wouldn't let her know she had a family...with a hating father, a dead sister and mother, and an insane brother. Rose fought the Titan War like she was using dolls to fight together, and Chiron came to believe that she was the reason they won._

_Then Gaea got her. She had escaped from his grip, and now he regretted ever letting her into it._


End file.
